аромат
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Kai tidak menyukai wangi camomile maupun cinnamon. Tapi apa keputusannya ketika dihadapkan untuk memilih satu dari dua pilihan? /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/
1. The Cinnamon

A **BEYBLADE** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Drama / Sounen-Ai  
**Pairing :** Baru Kai X Yuuya dulu  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia luar dalam (?)  
**Disclaimer :** Punya Takao Aoki. Ini orang narsis banget yah berarti. Ngasih nama pemeran utama Beyblade pake namanya sendiri, HAHAHAHA #ditimpuk  
**Warning**: Pengennya sih yaoi, apa daya akhirnya jadi shounen-ai ajalah... #ditimpuk part II

**Summary :** Kai tidak menyukai wangi camomile maupun cinnamon. Tapi apa keputusannya ketika dihadapkan untuk memilih satu dari dua pilihan?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**аромат****  
**by St. Chimaira

**1.  
****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Menjadi anak tunggal perusahaan militer terbesar di Jepang tidak lantas membuat Hiwatari Kai selalu terlihat dalam kemewahan.

Tidak ubahnya seperti saat ini. Dimana Pemuda berambut perak dengan nuansa abu dan gelap itu sedang mengunyah roti coklat yang (selalu) menjadi kegemarannya pada saat jam istirahat sekolah. Memang roti itu sendiri tidak dibelinya di kantin sekolah. Bagaimanapun dia bukan orang yang mau berbaur begitu saja dengan orang lain. Walau Kai bukanlah seseorang yang ingin mencolok, tapi bukan berarti dia dengan gampang melakukan kontak dengan orang lain. Singkat kata, Kai adalah seorang penyendiri. Dan dia tidak punya masalah dengan hal itu.

'Membosankan...', batinnya jengah.

Tampaknya Pemuda berwatak dingin itu terlalu cepat memakan roti dan menenggak habis jus apelnya, karena istirahat siang masih tersisa lebih dari sepuluh menit. Lagipula dia malas untuk kembali ke kelas sebelum bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Kedua matanya terpejam. Kai sekarang berada di atap sekolah, terpisah dari kerumunan manusia-manusia menyebalkan yang harus disebutnya sebagai 'teman'.

Membuang waktu, Kai merebahkan dirinya di lantai atap yang dingin. Menyamankan diri di atas lantai yang keras sambil melihat deretan awan yang bergerak lambat mengikuti jalur angin.

Tanpa sadar ada sepasang iris kelabu memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"Kai...!"

Butuh waktu lama bagi Minami Yuuya untuk meneriakkan nama tersebut. Selama ini dia hanya berani mengikuti atau mengawasi Kai dari jauh. Bukan rahasia umum memang kalau Yuuya sangat tertarik pada Kai. Dia bahkan mulai bermain Beyblade agar bisa dekat dengan idolanya yang kini dlihatnya sedang berbaring malas di atap sekolahan.

Sang pemilik nama merespon dengan tajam. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut merah gelap itu berjalan mendekat. Mau tidak mau Kai terpaksa mengubah posisinya yang sudah rebah sempurna menjadi duduk. Butuh waktu baginya agar kembali rileks. Dalam hati, Kai mengumpat dan mengutuk karena ada yang berani mengganggu waktu tenangnya. Tidak peduli walau itu adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"Apa!"

Kata yang keluar dari bibir Kai sama sekali bukan pertanyaan, namun lebih kepada sentakan kasar. Yuuya sempat ragu tapi akhirnya duduk di sebelah Kai. Berkali-kali dia mengatur nafasnya. Sebuah bungkusan yang terlipat rapih serta sebuah termos mini kemudian ditaruh di tengah-tengah mereka. Kai hanya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Boleh makan bareng? Aku bawa bekalnya kelebihan, jadi..."

"Aku sudah makan!" lagi-lagi kalimat ketus.

"Roti, kan? Setiap istirahat kamu hanya makan roti disini, tidak baik untuk kesehatan!" Yuuya tertawa pelan sambil membuka bungkusan dihadapannya yang ternyata bekal. "Aku membuat Onigiri untukmu, cobalah..!" Tambahnya dengan muka berseri-seri.

Kai mengkerut. Tidak sampai beberapa menit lalu dia mendengar bahwa bekal itu dibuat berlebihan. Sekarang dia disodorkan makanan yang katanya dibuat untuknya. Mana yang benar?

Dan untuk sedikit informasi, Kai hanya makan roti selama di sekolah karena dia sudah sarapan macam-macam di rumahnya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Baginya semua makanan itu cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya sampai siang.

"Sudah kubilang aku sudah makan."

"Iya, hanya .makan .roti." nada Yuuya meninggi. Mematahkan setiap kata pada kalimatnya dengan sebal.

Otot-otot rahang Kai mulai mengeras. Kalau sedang tidak berada di sekolah, dia bisa saja melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke pipi bocah tengik di hadapannya karena merasa terganggu. Oh tunggu, sebaiknya kekerasan pun dilakukan dengan pertandingan Beyblade karena jujur saja Kai masih anti kekerasan fisik kecuali dia berurusan dengan Beyblade.

Sayangnya dilarang membawa mainan termasuk dalam peraturan sekolah. Tidak jarang terlintas dalam pikiran sang pemilik Beyblade Dranzer itu untuk menghajar kepala sekolahnya yang berani menyebut Beyblade sebagai 'mainan'. Tapi itulah janji pada keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri. Sekolah adalah sekolah. Tidak ada Beyblade pada jam sekolah dan dia terpaksa menurut. Sebagai gantinya, mantan kapten Blade Sharks itu harus menjalani setengah hari membosankan yang dinamakan sekolah.

Bahkan peraturan-peraturan bodoh lain mengharuskan dia melepas anting serta cat wajah yang sudah dianggap teman-temannya sebagai _trademark_ seorang Hiwatari Kai.

"Cih!"

Sedikit canggung, Kai mengambil onigiri di tangan Yuuya lalu menggigit sekenanya. Rasa tuna. Sambil tetap melihat ke arah langit, dia tetap mengunyah hingga benda ditangannya perlahan menyisakan sensasi lengket. Dengan terampil, dijilat dan dihisapnya ujung-ujung jarinya yang masih terdapat beberapa bulir nasi itu bergantian. Pemandangan itu membuat detak jantung Yuuya semakin memburu.

"Ini teh untukmu..." kembali dari alam khayalnya, Yuuya menyodorkan tutup termos yang berisi teh panas. Sedikit uap panas mengepul dari sana. Menggoda nikmat untuk dihirup di udara yang cukup dingin seperti atap sekolah.

"Aku tidak suka teh." tepis Kai. Yang untungnya bisa diantisipasi Yuuya sehingga isi di dalam tutup termos tersebut tidak tumpah.

"Ini teh cinnamon. Rasanya enak kok."

Apalagi itu.

"Bau!"

"Maksudmu wangi?" koreksi Yuuya.

"Terserah!" jawab Kai malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

Tumbuh besar di Rusia yang terkenal akan upacara minum teh bukan berarti Kai sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam rutinitas tersebut. Tata karma dalam menuangkan seduhan air panas berwarna _burgundy_ dari perangkat samovar baginya tidak lebih dari sebuah formalitas keluarga. Bahkan dia hanya mau meminum teh herbal biasa tanpa rasa yang terlalu manis serta aroma yang tidak terlalu pekat.

"Aku tidak bawa minuman lain, lagipula makan tanpa minum tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu!" Yuuya bersikeras. Disodorkannya teh hangat itu sampai ke depan hidung Kai. Kai yang sedang malas berdebat akhirnya terpaksa menurut. Ditenggaknya minuman beraroma kayu manis itu tanpa mengindahkan hujaman rasa panas yang menyiksa lidahnya.

"Besok aku akan masak bekal yang lebih spesial dan sehat untukmu! Pokoknya jangan makan roti terus!"

Tali kesabaran Kai hampir putus. Apa perlu makhluk tukang ikut campur ini diseret ke rumahnya dan melihat betapa sehatnya makanan yang selalu tersaji untuknya setiap hari? Kai terus membatin dengan tangan mengepal.

"Berisik! Jangan coba mengaturku, memangnya kamu istriku!" Kai yang sudah kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun tidak bisa lagi menahan volume suaranya. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani memerintahnya kecuali kakeknya dan itupun karena memang yang dikatakan kakeknya merupakan kebenaran.

"Boleh."

"Hah?!"

"Aku akan membuatmu makan makanan yang lebih sehat dari sekarang. Aku akan berperan sebagai istrimu selama istirahat siang!"

Ada rasa puas dalam intonasi Yuuya. Sementara Kai hanya terbengong dengan pandangan heran saat teman sekelasnya memberi senyuman lebar sambil membuat tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya. Bahkan Kai bingung apa yang membuat bocah tengik di hadapannya begitu bangga saat mengucapkan kalimat tidak wajar. Sungguh, Kai saat ini tidak bisa mengucapkan kata lain selain—

"HAH?!"

**BERSAMBUNG**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** Aduhhh suka banget sama pair ini waktu pertama kali nonton V-Force, uhuyyyy! Apalagi adegan penyelamatan Kai pas Yuuya jatuh di atap sekolah itu keren bangettt...\*q*/  
Err...tapi ini baru awal kok, pairingnya ngga hanya sama Yuuya... bisalah Kai dipasangin sama karakter2 lain, dia kan kuat (?) #apa

Btw, **аромат** itu bahasa Rusia dari 'Aroma'.

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


	2. The Camomile

A **BEYBLADE** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Drama / Sounen-Ai  
**Pairing :** Akhirnya ada slight Kai X Rei  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia luar dalam (?)  
**Disclaimer :** Takao Aoki.  
**Warning**: AT. cerita gaje, plot irasional, sedikit sinetron dan flow berantakan.

**Summary :** Kai tidak menyukai wangi camomile maupun cinnamon. Tapi apa keputusannya ketika dihadapkan untuk memilih satu dari dua pilihan tersebut?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**аромат****  
**by St. Chimaira

**2.  
****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Seringai senyum dipaksakan menghias wajah remaja tampan yang dihiasi ornamen seperti sirip hiu di kedua pipinya. Di tengah kegelisahan, ujung kakinya menghentak pelan sementara tubuhnya harus tetap diam ditempat. Sesekali matanya mencuri-curi pandang pada jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

pria separuh baya di hadapannya bersikeras untuk mengajaknya bicara, sementara dia masih mencoba dengan sabar menunggu seseorang—yang masih asik memilih bahan-bahan untuk membuat roti yang terlihat dari luar etalase toko. Berbagai pertanyaan dan kalimat yang terlontar dari pria tersebut dijawabnya dengan sepatah dua patah kata atau bahkan hanya dengan anggukan saja.

Kesal. Bosan. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Hiwatari Kai sambil terus mengeraskan kepalan tangannya supaya tidak lepas kendali. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk pulang saja meninggalkan rekan yang sedang ditunggunya, tapi perbuatan itu akan sangat tidak beradab.

"Kai, aku sudah selesai! Ayo pulang!"

Akhirnya.

"Saya permisi dulu." pamit Kai sopan pada pria asing tersebut. Hatinya terasa lega saat langkahnya mengikuti pemuda sebayanya yang sudah menggamit banyak barang belanjaan di kedua lengannya. Entah karena terbiasa sopan atau memang tidak tega, Kai mengambil salah satu barang belanjaan yang sekiranya paling merepotkan.

"Terima kasih, Kai."

"Tidak masalah, Rei. Apa kamu selalu belanja sebanyak ini?"

"Tidak juga, kebetulan ada beberapa tepung roti yang memang habis secara bersamaan. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, maaf Takao sudah merepotkan." pemuda berambut panjang yang dipanggil Rei itu menjawab bersemangat.

Kai hanya memandang rekannya sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada langkahnya. Seingatnya sepulang sekolah tadi dia berkunjung ke rumah Takao dengan maksud melakukan latih tanding _Beyblade_, tapi kini dirinya berakhir di sebuah jalan dengan barang belanjaan berisi adonan roti mengisi tangannya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan panjang.

Awalnya sang 'ketua'lah yang seharusnya memiliki andil untuk menemani Rei berbelanja. Tapi karena dia harus berlatih kendo pada jam tambahan sebagai hukuman karena bolos latihan di hari sebelumnya, dia memohon pada Kai yang kebetulan berada disana untuk menggantikannya. Begitulah seorang Takao, selalu dengan keputusannya yang seenaknya. Untunglah satu-satunya pewaris tunggal Hiwatari-_clan_ itu tidak keberatan, asalkan setelah ini Rei mau ikut menjadi lawan tandingnya.

Walau terkesan kekanak-kanakan, sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengambil minat Kai selain pertarungan _Beyblade_.

"Kau sudah kerasan disini?" tanya Kai dengan nada datar. Berusaha memulai percakapan karena kebisuan yang terjadi antara mereka sudah terlampau lama.

"Aku masih suka tersesat, tapi sudah kerasan kok!" jawab Rei polos, senyum lebarnya memperlihatkan gingsulnya yang manis, "Hanya masih butuh adaptasi lebih."

Rei berasal dari China, baru dua bulan dia pindah ke Jepang—tepatnya ke rumah Takao dan ikut menimba ilmu sebagai murid SMA. Merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan Takao serta kakeknya, pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu mencari kerja sambilan sebagai _patissier_ sebuah toko roti. Kai cukup kaget ternyata Rei memiliki keahlian lain yang di luar dugaannya. Rakyat negeri bambu memang penuh kejutan.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di sisi barat. Hilang sudah harapan Kai untuk melakukan latih tanding bersama Rei maupun Takao, terutama karena dia belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Walau kesal pemuda _stoic_ itu tidak ingin memaksakan diri. Masih ada hari-hari lain yang bisa dipakai untuk mengamuk di arena _Beyblade_ sepuasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

Namun genggaman Rei pada pergelangan tangannya menghentikan langkah Kai.

"Kau belum mendapat jatah roti coklatmu hari ini. Lagipula sekarang belum terlalu malam, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh?" ajak Rei.

"Aku tidak suka teh." tolak pemuda beriris _amethyst_ itu tanpa maksud menyinggung.

"Jangan begitu, aku punya teh camomile yang bagus untuk tubuh lelah."

Kai merasa dejavu.

"Tidak usah." elaknya lagi sambil menyingkirkan tangannya, menjauhkan kehangatan yang sempat bersinggungan di antara kulit mereka.

"Ah, apa kau akan menemui pacarmu?"

Kalimat tanya yang membuat Kai merasa sedikit tersedak.

"Aku tidak punya pacar." sanggah Kai sambil melengos pergi dari hadapan Rei.

"Hei, aku cuma bertanya…" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil, mengikuti langkah Kai yang berusaha menjauh agar suaranya masih berada dalam jarak pendengarannya.

"Jangan bertanya hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Dan jangan mengaturku, aku tidak suka diatur!" jawab Kai malas sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Ingin sekali untuk menghindari percakapan aneh yang sepertinya sudah ia rasakan di hari sebelumnya, namun tentu saja dengan pengganggu yang berbeda.

"Apa pacarmu mengaturmu?"

"Kalau aku punya pacar pun, dia tidak akan bisa mengaturku."

"Oh…" jawab pemuda Cina itu mengangguk pelan sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "Kalau aku bisa mengaturmu, apa artinya kau bisa jadi pacarku?"

"Hah?"

Langkah Kai langsung terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap mata pemuda yang langkahnya tertinggal sedikit di belakangnya. Tercipta jeda panjang di antara keduanya. Yang dipandang menunjukkan muka serius, sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum dan memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Hahaha coba lihat wajahmu tadi! Kau benar-benar lucu!" Rei tertawa spontan sambil menunjuk ke arah hidung Kai. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menggeram kesal. Diserahkan barang belanjaan di tangannya dengan kasar kepada sang empunya, sementara dia bermaksud untuk pergi secepatnya.

"Lawakanmu tidak lucu!"

"E—eh... kau mau kemana?"

Kai memutar bola matanya senewen. Dia mulai frustasi dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang sangat tidak peka—atau memang biasa saja karena dia terlampau jenius sehingga makhluk sekitarnya terlihat ber-IQ rendah. sekali lagi Kai hanya mendesah panjang sebelum menjawab untuk kedua kalinya,

"Pulang."

"Baiklah. Pulang saja, Hiwatari Kai. Tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan roti coklat favoritmu lagi sebelum minum teh bersamaku." ancam Rei tegas dan jelas sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada mantan rivalnya. Sengaja.

Kai mengangkat salah satu alisnya sebal, "Kau yang memaksaku untuk menjadikan roti buatanmu sebagai favoritku."

"Tapi kenyataannya kau tidak menolak. Artinya kau cukup menyukainya." jawab Rei tanpa merasa bersalah. Senyumnya dikembangkan lebih lebar lagi.

Kai mengutuk dirinya yang mengalami kesialan beruntun dengan dua pemuda, dua kali, hanya dalam dua hari. Walau menggerutu dalam hati, Kai terpaksa mengangguk samar menyetujui ajakan Rei.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** KaiRei FTW! \BD/ syalalalalalaaaaaaa~  
pasangan ini bikin mencair di tempat kalo pas nonton Beyblade. Walau ngga gitu kentel hint-nya, tapi adegan mereka duaan di movie bikin HNGGGGGGGG! GULA! GULA ABISSS! #mimisan overload

Mohon _staytuned_ untuk adegan penyiksaan Kai selanjutnya ya! (?)

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
